The present invention comprises a new Verbena, botanically known as Verbena×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘VEAZ0012’.
‘VEAZ0012’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has unique tri-colored flowers that are white and two distinct tones of purple-violet, lighter-medium green foliage, medium sized creeping and trailing plant habit with good branching.
‘VEAZ0012’ originated from an open pollinated hybridization made in August 2008 in a controlled breeding environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘L0510-4’ with burgundy flowers, greater seed set and poor branching.
The male parent of ‘VEAZ0012’ was an unknown plant. The resultant seed was sown in February 2009.
‘VEAZ0012’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in August 2009 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘VEAZ0012’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in August 2009 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.